Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: Misty reflects about a goodbye while Ash thinks about the hole in his heart. Short AshxMisty. (Title changed from Missing You. Chapter Three up)
1. Misty

**My second Pokemon fic. This takes place after Misty leaves Ash. Please don't flame me because I got their goodbyes wrong. I haven't even seen the episode. This is in Misty's POV. Please, enjoy!**

**-This means actual speaking-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe it. I can't believe he did it. After all I did for him...after all I went through with him...he threw it away. All with a simple goodbye.

That word keeps on echoing in my head. Each time I hear it, I try to figure his real feelings out. Does he feel even a shred of what I do? Do I hear a bit of sadness in it? Or anger?

The thing that scares me the most is that maybe I'm hearing something that's not there...and his true feelings are reflected in the tone of his voice. Because from the way he said it, it was like I was one of the people that he had helped along the way to his dream. The "I hope that we meet again...if we ever see each other." type of tone. I've had a lot of those in my life. From my sisters on the videophone, from the various people that I met on his journey, and now from my best friend.

He'll forget me, I know. He would forget his own head in his journey to be the greatest if it weren't attached to his body for heaven sakes! It would be no big task to forget me. He'll find others to travel with him. Another girl, probably. Someone who's sweet and caring and won't hit him over the head with a mallet each time he does something wrong. Someone someone like him deserves. And it's not me.

But even if he doesn't find another girl to travel with, Brock's still there. That's a good thing, because he's the only one who can cook out of the three of us. If he ever tried to cook...well, let's just say that the food wouldn't be the only thing that would be burned.

And it hurts because I know that even though he'll forget me, I wouldn't. I couldn't, truthfully. I have fallen under his spell, just like the others we had encountered. But no one will miss him as much as I will. As much as I do. Because I think that I may be the only one who knows more about him than himself. And all of the years we spent together on his journey make a difference too.

I wonder if I really will see him again. I'll miss him of course, more than I'll ever let him know. I just...I wish that I could be with him. I wish that I could be traveling along, arguing with him, or on the sidelines, cheering loudly for him to win. I wish that I could see his smile one more time, I wish that I could talk to him one more time...

Geez, the way I say it, it's like he's dead! And I know that won't happen.

But to me...it just seems like it. Because I've been with him so long and have gone through so much with him, that it...hurts, now that he's gone. It hurts physically and mentally. But it especially hurts heartally, like there's a big gaping hole there. And I know it's where he was.

So, what I'm trying to say is that I miss him. More than anyone could ever imagine. And now I've lost him, all because of my sisters.

Hmmm...the doorbell's ringing. Who would come in at a time like this? It's night!

Oh well. I might as well answer it. It's not like I have anything better to do. It could be one of my sisters. Although they have keys to the Gym...

Well, no use in delaying.

Why are my hands shaking? Why does my heart suddenly feel...better? Oh well...I better not keep whoever's there waiting.

-...........Ash?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter's in Ash's POV. I'm thinking of leaving it at that, but I might put an extra chapter afterwards if you want. Please tell me if you like it!**


	2. Ash

**As promised, this is the second chapter in Ash's POV. Enjoy!  
**

**  
-This means actual speaking-**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe how much I miss her.

I mean, is it really possible to miss someone so much? So much that everything that you do or see or hear reminds you that you can't spend it with your best friend?

We've only been best friends for, what? Four years? And we only met a week before that...

Altogether, that means I've only known her for less than a quarter of my life. And yet I miss her so much it's almost unbelievable.

I mean, I miss her more than I miss my mother, who raised me for ten years of my life!

Geez, this girl just means trouble for me.

Ever since I - I mean _Pikachu –_ wrecked the bike, she has followed me around, ranting about the broken bike, my 'inept' training skills and how I get the group lost at least once every day. Hey, it's not my fault that they make the maps so hard to read!

So I shouldn't miss her right? I shouldn't feel guilty that I just let her go with a simple goodbye right? I mean, it's not _my_ fault that her sisters were going on a cruise and they needed her to fill in for them, right?

...Then why does it feel like it?

I should be concentrating on my dream! On Pokemon! On all of the badges I'm gonna win!

But my concentration is on her. That angry tomboy won't go away.

I can find much better companions than her! Even James would be a better one! Even though his is kinda wimpy...and can't battle to save his life...and runs at the first sign of trouble...okay, maybe James isn't a good choice, but I can still find better friends than her! Like one who doesn't blow up at every mistake I make, or one that doesn't carry a mallet and know how to use it and one that...

Okay, okay, so the main thing I'm afraid of is her temper, alright? Other than that, she's my best friend. She was the one who would cheer me on during my battles, she was the one who would stay up late with me just because I couldn't sleep, she was the one who would keep me on track when I got a little too overconfident about my win. And I can't forget that.

I'm not one for mushy quotes and things like that, but I am completely serious when I say that there's something missing in my heart, and she took it when she left.

It's because I miss her, and I haven't spent a day of my journey without her here by my side. It's because I can't concentrate on Pokemon battles without her cheering me on. It's because I miss the arguments we had, and it's because I miss finding the way to the nearest Pokemon Center without being lost more than once.

So that might explain why I'm standing outside the Gym right now, trying to gather up the courage to knock on the door and reunite with my best friend. Something keeps telling me to come back later, because I'm afraid of what her reaction will be. Will she be unhappy to see me? Will she get made and pound me into the ground? Will she welcome me with open arms? (although I find it pretty hard to see her do anything with open arms) And it is pretty late...I mean, the Pokemon Centers would start to close by now. It took me a long time to get here...

But I know it's worth it. She's worth it. Because if she decides to see me...if she decides to come on my journey again, then I won't miss her anymore. I won't get lost as much, I won't have to endure anymore sleepless nights, and I won't feel guilty for letting her go. She'll be there to cheer me on, she'll be there to push me to my limits, she'll be there to help me achieve my dream.

Well then, here I go.

You know, call me crazy, but my heart already feels better.

-Hi Misty. I missed you. Can you come on my journey now?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm thinking of leaving it at this. If I do put up a third chapter, then it will take place after this. If you do want me to continue, then do you want the next chapter to be in third person, or should I put in two additional chapters with both Ash and Misty's view? Please, tell me!**


	3. Feathers

**Koniichiwa minna-san. It is I, Soraoathkeeper. Sorry for the delay...I finally found out what I wanted to do with this, and school wasn't helping. Oh well. Please, enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Hi Misty. I missed you. Can you come on my journey now?-

Ash? What's he doing here? Isn't he on his journey with Brock? He missed me? For reals? He wants me to come back on his journey? With him?

Arggh, my head's spinning. Why does he always do this to me? Just when I think I've got him pinned down, he does something like this and I get confused all over again.

I guess I must look like I saw a ghost or something because he's looking at me weirdly. I have to break the silence somehow...

-Umm...hi Ash. What are you doing here?-

We're standing so close that I can almost feel his breath as he sighs.

-I told you already. I missed you. Are your sisters back?-

Well, that clears up any misconception about what he said the first time.

-Umm...n-no. They're not back yet. So um...do you want to come in?-

He nods and I step aside so that he can come in. What am I going to say to him? He...he missed me too?

We walk into the house part of the gym, and I lead the way to my room. When we get there, I sit on my bed as he looks around. Finally, he sits down next to me, bouncing a little on the bed.

-Sooo...did you catch any new Pokemon?-

He blinks. Apparently he's taken aback at this question because it takes a minute before he answers.

-Yeah, a few. I got a Tallow! And a Corphish! I even found a Treecko!-

I smile. His enthusiasm obviously hasn't gone away.

-That's great! You're one step closer to your goal!-

If only I could help him take the next step...

-Yeah, well, I am going to be the next Pokemon Master...-

I sigh. His ego obviously hasn't either.

-Of course you are Ash. Who else could be so alluring about it?-

He looks confused. I smirk inwardly. Yep, same old Ash. Oh, how I've missed you so.

-Umm...sure. What does alluring mean?-

I shake my head.

-Nothing Ash, just nothing.-

His face changes to a look of annoyance.

-What does it mean?-

He's getting insistent. Hmm. Maybe I can have a little fun with him. It has been lonely, with no one to argue with.

-I'm just saying that you can only be the Pokemon Master. You're the only one who can charm them into losing.-

Uh oh. He's mad.

-Am not!-

But it's worth it.

-Am too!-

He's worth it.

-Am not!-

And suddenly, without warning, he grabs a pillow and bonks me over the head with it. I'm shocked for a moment, but grin and take the other one.

Feathers are flying everywhere, and I know that I'm going to have to clean it all up later, but I don't care. I haven't had this much fun since he left. We both flop down on my bed, smiling at each other and laughing. It feels so good to be with him again...

Gradually, our laughter dies down and we both stare at the ceiling. There's silence now, but this is the good type of silence, the comfortable kind. I look at him. There are white feathers in his hair, and I'm itching to pull them out, but I restrain myself. I probably look the same.

-Misty?-

I snap out of my trance and quickly look away, hiding my blush. Did I actually just want to touch him?

-Yeah?-

He glances at me teasingly.

-Do you really think I'm charming?-

Oh, if only I could tell him. But I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's just teasing me.

-You wish!-

I wish.

-Uh huh, right Misty. You know you do!-

We continue to banter like this back and forth until we lapse into that comfortable silence again. But this time, we end up facing each other. He stares at me for a moment, and then reaches out. He touches my hair, and then draws it back, a white feather in his hand.

-Heh...you, um, had a feather in your hair...-

He trails off, smiling nervously. He's probably thinking that I'm going to pound him into the ground with my trusty mallet...which, by the way, I still have. But not this time.

-Thanks...-

He looks surprised, but then content. I reach up into his hair, drawing a few more feathers. He's smiling happily now, and so am I. His hair is so soft...

Suddenly, he grins evilly.

-I bet I can get more feathers than you!-

I take his bait, mirroring his expression.

-Can not!-

-Can too!-

-Wanna bet?-

-You did already!-  
  
-Fine! On your mark...get set...go!-

And we are off, in a whirlwind of feathers.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for making this so short, but there WILL be more chapters. Like...three. Next will be Ash's thoughts in this chapter...**

**So...I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read this story so far. That includes: phox455, A Pikachu Pal, Slayergirl1362, Ghost, Nightling, ash and misty4life, Gen. O'Neill and J.C. the Wabbit. Thanks to all! Oh, and ash and misty4life, yeah, I did think that it was sorta sudden, but it would leave a good ending part, and I think that he would say something like that too, especially after so many years of not seeing her. Ah well. Domo arigato gozaimasu minna-san! **


End file.
